FullmetalNabot
by Moonymei
Summary: ou la montre d'alchimiste d'état... Un remake de Cendrillon dans le joyeux univers de Fullmetal, gros délire avec Roy en Prince et Edo en Cendrillon. Enjoy mina san !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Moonymei, pour vous servir lol

**Genre : **Humour et un peu de romance aussi... Ce conte l'oblige lol

**Disclaimers : **Après bien des tentatives, il s'avère que les merveilleux personnages d'Hagaren n'appartiennent qu'à Hiromu Arakawa sensei... L'histoire de Cendrillon, elle, appartient aux frères Grimm...

**Résumé : **L'histoire de Cendrillon mais avec les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist... Attention, gros délire en percpective : immaginez Roy en Prince et Edward en Cendrillon... Histoire legerementshounen ai mais pas tout de suiteXD

**§§§§§ Fullmetal-Nabot ou la montre d'alchimiste d'état §§§§§**

**Chapitre Premier : Il était une fois…**

Il était une fois, un vieil alchimiste d'état de plus de cent ans qui vivait dans le petit et paisible royaume du nom de Rizembool.

Cet alchimiste était marié à une femme douce et charmante, dotée de beaucoup d'esprit. Mais un jour, le bon alchimiste dû quitter son royaume – pour problèmes de santé – et y laissa sa douce femme ainsi que ses deux fils, tout deux fort savants et fort beaux pour leur jeune âge…

Hélas, à la brusque disparition de son époux, la femme tomba malade de désespoir et de chagrin. Ne pouvant être sauvée, la femme appela ses deux fils à son chevet, avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

- Mes enfants, murmura-t-elle alors que les yeux des deux enfants se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes. Mon heure est venue… Soyez courageux et si vous rencontrez une femme plus belle, mieux faite et plus sage que moi, vous pourrez franchement lui donner votre foi et vous marier avec elle…

- Quoi ! s'étonna l'aîné des deux frères.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, Edward, j'ai confondu avec une autre histoire…Je reprends : Soyez courageux et même si votre chemin est parsemé d'embûches, vous serez toujours récompensés ! Surtout toi, Edo, si j'en crois ce scénario ! N'oubliez pas aussi, de ne pas parler aux inconnus, de toujours vous brosser les dents après les repas, écoutez bien ce que vous dit la maîtresse en classe… Et travaillez bien votre alchimie – vous en aurez besoin !

Et sur ces quelques mots…

- Tu trouves que "quelques" est le mot approprié ? s'étonna Edward alors que le narrateur essayait d'ajouter une note tragique à cette histoire. On s'en fiche de ta note de tragique, sois un peu réaliste !

- Niisan, laisse le narrateur faire son travail, soupira le plus jeune des frères.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est un travail d'écrire de pareilles…

Je disais donc… sur ces QUELQUES MOTS – compris ? – Trisha, la femme de l'alchimiste, s'éteint en paix, entouré de ses "délicieux" enfants… Ces derniers pleurèrent beaucoup et se réfugièrent dans l'alchimie, en espérant revoir un jour leur père rentrer de ce long voyage.

Et après bien des saisons, le jour tant attendu arriva…

- Attendu ? Par qui !

- Niisan, tais-toi un peu, je veux savoir ce qui va nous arriver ! s'exclama Alphonse, qui de tout évidence, semblait être le plus sage des deux enfants.

- Hey, c'est pas juste ! râla l'aîné qui malgré son âge plus avancé restait le plus p.OK, c'est bon, je me tais !

Donc, l'alchimiste retrouva son royaume et appris la triste nouvelle du décès de sa femme bien aimée…

- Ce qu'il faudrait à ces enfants, c'est une nouvelle mère qui leur apportera joie et bonheur dans la vie, s'exclama le père, tout pensif. Une nouvelle famille chaleureuse qui les soutiendra et les empêchera de trop penser à leur mère défunte…

Et à ces mots, l'alchimiste parcourut le monde et épousa en secondes noces une femme du Royaume voisin, la plus hautaine et la plus fière que l'on avait jamais vu !

- Bonjour, Edward, Alphonse… Je m'appelle Lyra mais tout le monde m'appelle Dante ! se présenta la marâtre. Je suis votre nouvelle maman, enchantée !

Les cheveux bruns coupés court et ses yeux d'une magnifique couleur mauve, Dante sourit aux deux frères avec une dureté – je voulais dire une tendresse – non dissimulée.

- Hohenheim chéri, tes fils sont adorables ! minauda la femme. Je suis sûre qu'ils s'entendront à merveille avec les miens !

- J'ai peur tout d'un coup… fit remarquer Edward, interrompant une fois de plus le récit.

- Moi aussi… ajouta Al, qui avait bien raison d'avoir peur.

En effet, Dante s'écarta pour laisser place aux deux petits diablotins qui étaient ses enfants.

- Edward, Alphonse, je vous présente Envy et Wrath, votre nouvelle famille. Je vous laisse faire connaissance, sourit naïvement Hohenheim tandis qu'il partait dans la pièce voisine en compagnie de Dante.

Les quatre enfants se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et le silence s'instaura entre eux.

- Vous voulez aller jouer ? demanda finalement le petit Alphonse, le sourire aux lèvres.

- POURQUOI TU LUI AS DEMANDE CA ! hurla son frère tandis que le narrateur songeait sérieusement à baser son histoire sur d'autres personnages moins fatiguant.

- Mais Niisan, ils ne peuvent pas être méchants puisque ce sont les enfants de la femme que Papa a choisi…

- Ce que tu es naïf, Al ! pesta Edward.

Wrath et Envy toisèrent du regard les frères Elric et affichèrent tour à tour un sourire sadique qui en disait long. Envy, le plus vieux, s'approcha d'Alphonse, le poussa brusquement à terre et foula Alphonse du pied.

- Nous sommes peut être demi-frères mais je hais cette famille, je hais le vieux, ce Hohenheim, alors je vous hais, vous qui êtes ses fils ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole, ni toi, ni ton nabot de frère sinon je vous le ferais regretter amèrement… Le seul jeu que je connaisse s'appelle le jeu de la vie vers la mort… Compris !

Edward s'était mis entre son frère et Envy. Il défiait du regard le garçon aux cheveux noir jais. Ce dernier l'ignora royalement et quitta la pièce en compagnie de son petit frère Wrath.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de leur parler... De toute façon, le vieux a choisi très mal sa nouvelle femme… C'est à ce demander comment il a pu tomber sur maman qui étais si parfaite… Tout va bien, Al ? s'inquiéta le grand frère.

- Oui, ça va, Niisan ! répondit le blond en se relevant.

- Al, faisons-le ! s'exclama soudainement Edward après un court instant de silence.

- Comment !

- Oui, nous avons assez étudié et si maman revient à la vie, Papa laissera tomber cette femme ! raisonna le petit alchimiste. Faisons renaître maman et nous serons à nouveau heureux !

Et c'est ainsi que les deux frères Elric se mirent à étudier le mieux possible dans le but de retrouver leur bonheur perdu…

To Be Continued…

Que pensez-vous de ce premier (et court) chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en appuyant surle petit bouton "Review"... Vous le voyez ? C'est celui qui vous regarde avec des petits yeux remplis d'étoiles en criant "Choisis-moi,choisis-moi !" lool !

très bientôt j'espère


	2. Un Bal ?

**Bonjour mina san, comment allez-vous ? Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour le retard mais j'ai été très occupé avec mes revisions pour le BAC... Enfin bref je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en reçevoir autant... Arigato mina san !**

**Je remercie aussi ma Hina chan qui m'a montré le Cendrillon de Disney que je n'avais encore jamais visionné, ça m'a été très utile ! Voila, c'est repartit pour un chapitre de n'importe quoi !**

Chapitre deuxième : Un Bal ?

- Un bal ?

Le bon roi King Bradley acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et en quel honneur ?

Le Prince Roy observa son père d'un air profondément ennuyé.

- Et bien… pour te marier !

- Ah, je vois, tout s'explique, tout ça pour… me marier ! s'enflamma le Prince.

Nouvel acquiescement du père tandis que le fils, au bord de la crise de nerf, se détendait en faisant flamber l'affiche - préparée en l'occasion du bal - qu'un serviteur venait de lui remettre à l'instant.

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

- Mais… C'est trop tard pour annuler, oh Roy, mon cher enfant ! annonça le Roi Bradley, faussement surpris.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me marier, que je sache, et puis ce bal n'intéressera jamais personne ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'organiser une chose pareil !

- Roy… J'ai tellement envi de voir ma descendance avant de mourir, je veux prendre tes enfants sur mon dos, je veux que ce château respire à nouveau la joie…

- Dans ce cas, quitte le château sur-le-champ, coupa l'alchimiste. Je suis sûr que la joie y reviendrait !

- Hélas, éluda King Bradley. Cette affiche a déjà été diffusée dans tous les royaumes voisins et des centaines de milliers d'épouses potentielles sont déjà à l'extérieur de ce château, prêtes à entrer ! C'est bien trop tard pour tout annuler, tu aurais dû me formuler ton refus dès le départ !

- Mais c'est ce que je viens de faire à l'instant ! s'énerva le Prince, se retenant d'utiliser à nouveau le feu.

- Viens, je dois te montrer quelque chose, Roy…

En arrière plan, un serviteur ouvrit l'immense rideau qui masquait l'accès au balcon royal donnant sur l'avant du château. Le Prince Roy, furieux, sortit sur le dit balcon, à la suite de son père. Il vit alors une multitude de personnes - essentiellement du sexe féminin - former une gigantesque file d'attente aux portes du palais : elles étaient prêtes à rentrer, portant leurs plus beaux atours.

- Rappelle-moi pour quand est prévue ce bal, souffla Roy, excédé.

- Ce soir, pourquoi ? sourit naïvement le Roi tandis que le Prince s'étouffait bruyamment en entendant la réponse de son père.

- Regardez, c'est le Prince Roy ! s'égosilla une fangirl… euh, une prétendante.

- Roy-sama ! renchérit une autre.

Les cris retentirent de toute part, des fleurs furent lancées au Prince tandis que ce dernier utilisait la technique secrète du sourire charmeur - arcane n°4 du manuel du parfait dragueur écrit par Roy Mustang lui-même.

- Bonjour à vous, mes demoiselles ! accueillit Roy tandis que les cris retentissaient de plus belle. Quel est votre plan, en vous comportant ainsi, Père ?

Une aura meurtrière se dégageait du jeune homme.

- Voyons, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, Roy ! se contenta de répondre King Bradley.

Roy garda le silence et jaugea son père d'un air septique.

- Douterais-tu de ton père ? s'amusa le Roi.

- Oui !

- Penses ce que tu veux…

- Roy samaaaaaaa ! Nous vous aimons, regardez-nous encore, je vous en prie !

- Mon fils, oserais-tu annuler ce bal et ainsi décevoir tes futurs sujets ?

- Roy samaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Oserais-tu réduire ainsi à néant tous leurs espoirs ?

- Epousez-moi !

- Si oui, alors tu ne seras jamais digne de gouverner à ma place, susurra Bradley tandis qu'il s'éloignait lentement. Réfléchis-y !

- Prince !

- Et je suis certain que si ce bal n'a pas lieu, ces furies entreront "malencontreusement" dans le château… Je te laisse deviner ce qu'il adviendra alors de toi, chantonna l'homme, impassible.

- MON AMOUR !

- Faites les taire, supplia Roy, son aura meurtrière augmentant dangereusement. Ce bal aura lieu !

§§§§§

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans un petit royaume paisible, la nature s'éveillait : les lapins sortaient de leurs terriers, les oiseaux chantaient, les souris profitaient du calme pour sortir de leur cachette, le Edward hurlait…

L'alchimiste s'était réveillé en sursaut dans son lit, dégoulinant de sueur. Il haleta quelques instants, une main posée sur son front. Des oiseaux entrèrent par une fenêtre de la chambre laissée ouverte.

- J'ai fait un rêve, susurra le blond tandis qu'il se relevait dans son lit.

- Tu as rêvé de la transmutation humaine réalisée sur le corps de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence… Edward regarda tout autour de lui : aucun être doué de parole n'était à ses côtés. L'alchimiste fixa alors un oiseau bleu et ses congénères posés tout autour de lui. Un autre cri retentit et troubla le silence matinal.

- Qu'as-tu sur le cœur ? Tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton ami !

- Je rêve où un oiseau vient de parler… grogna Edward.

- Et non, tu ne rêves pas, cher enfant ! Je suis bien un oiseau et je suis doté de paroles ! Je…

- Explique-moi ça scientifiquement, coupa l'alchimiste.

- Co… Comment ? Mais je… Je ne peux pas, articula l'oiseau, déstabilisé.

- Je sais, tu es une chimère !

- Euh… Non, je suis un oiseau tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal… rectifia l'animal.

- Mais tu parles, non ?

- Oui, et je voulais savoir si…

- Donc tu es une chimère ! en déduit Edward.

- Non, je ne suis pas une chimère…

- Mais tu parles, donc tu en es une… Sauf si bien sûr tu me prouves scientifiquement le contraire…

- Tu ne crois pas que cette petite discussion fait stagner le scénario ? siffla l'oiseau. On s'en moque de savoir pour quelle raison je peux parler !

- Je peux t'observer de plus près ? murmura le jeune homme alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière… peu rassurante pour l'animal. Parce que j'aimerai…

- Oh, Fullmetal Nabot, as-tu rêvé de la transmutation que tu avais ratée dans ta jeunesse ? coupa l'oiseau.

- Si je réponds, tu me laisses dormir à nouveau ? éluda le blond.

- Si tu veux, si tu veux…

- Alors, non, je n'en ai pas rêvé ! répondit l'alchimiste tandis qu'il rabattait les couvertures sur sa tête. Bonne nuit !

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, non ! "As-tu rêvé d'amour ?"

- QUOI ? rougit Edward dont la tête resurgit des couvertures. Où es-tu allé chercher ça !

- Désolé, c'est dans mon texte, expliqua l'oiseau en tendant un bout de papier à son interlocuteur. Alors, de quoi as-tu rêvé ?

- Je n'ai pas à te dire de quoi j'ai rêvé ! Laisse-moi dormir ! J'ai fait un cauchemar et si je te le raconte, il ne se réalisera pas…

- Serais-tu masochiste ? questionna l'oiseau alors qu'il affichait un sourire narquois.

- Je crois plutôt que je me suis fait manipuler par cet imbécile de narrateur… réalisa Fullmetal Nabot alors que le dit narrateur réprimait un rire sadique.

- Maintenant, debout, tu dois faire ton travail, ordonna l'oiseau bleu en esquivant l'arme transmuée de l'automail du blond. Et ne traîne pas, tu fais honte aux héroïnes de contes !

§§§§§ Quelques heures plus tard §§§§§

- Hey, Fullmetal Nabot !

Un petit blond - qui est-ce qui est petit ! - releva la tête d'un air excédé.

- Quoi, Envy ? grogna Edward Elric, défiant du regard son aîné.

- Tu n'as pas encore fini de nettoyer le carrelage à ce que je vois…

L'Homunculus attrapa le jeune homme par le col de son tablier.

- Ce-n'est-pas-bien ! chantonna Envy.

- Si ma vitesse ne te convient pas, alors engage une femme de ménage ! ironisa Edward en se dégageant de l'emprise du garçon. Tu crois que c'est humainement possible de faire toutes les tâches ménagères sans aucune aide extérieur : le ménage, la cuisine, la lessive, nourrir les animaux et les Homunculus !

- Tu as oublié les courses ! Voyons, je suis sûr que si on engageait une femme de ménage, ce serait une perte pour la famille : où serait le plaisir sadique que nous éprouvons tous à te martyriser ? Et une servante ne se sert pas d'alchimie comme tu le fais ! Tu es de notre famille et il est normal que nous aimions te voir ramper par terre, à frotter le carrelage ! Quel charmant portrait de famille : nous trois autour d'un bon feu de cheminée et toi qui nettoie la cheminée, n'est-ce pas cela le bonheur ! s'emporta Envy.

- Non !

- Tu voudrais donc que nous renoncions à ce plaisir quotidien ?

- Oui ! répondit du tac-au-tac l'alchimiste, exaspéré.

- Mais ce n'est pas nous dans ce cas, les méchantes belles sœurs dans l'histoire, c'est toi ! Tu aimes nous voir souffrir, méchant !

- C'est cela… Oui… soupira Edward en prenant un balai à la main. Si je nettoie le sol, tu me laisses tranquille ?

- Non, ce ne serait amusant pour personne si tu ne souffres pas de ta condition de domestique… Allez, souffre pour ta famille… Pour tes lecteurs ! Enfin, tu as intérêt à avoir fini de laver le sol, nettoyé nos vêtements et notre linge avant la fin de la matinée sinon je retrouve ton frère et je le tue !

Et à ces mots, Envy rebroussa chemin, laissant Edward seul dans l'entrée de la vaste demeure. Ce dernier, furieux, shoota dans le seau d'eau le plus proche.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient tenté une transmutation humaine, lui et son frère ? Après cet incident, il avait perdu son bras droit et sa jambe gauche - ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de Fullmetal Nabot auprès de sa nouvelle famille. Son frère, lui, avait été chassé du Royaume pour aller habiter chez les Rockbell. Edward avait fait un pacte avec sa belle-mère : s'il restait pour s'occuper éternellement des tâches ménagères, alors Dante libérerait Alphonse. Le blond avait beaucoup souffert durant son enfance, séparé de son frère mais il tenait bon… Pour son frère, pour se racheter de l'avoir fait revenir sous forme d'armure !

- C'est bon, tu as fini ton trip ? maugréa Edward au narrateur, alors que l'alchimiste n'avait pas prêté attention à la note tragique du récit. C'est bon, je connais déjà les événements "douloureux" que tu m'as fait subir. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les entendre raconter au registre lyrique !

Le narrateur, vexé, tenta de reprendre son récit. Mais Edward avait un rêve depuis l'échec de sa transmutation humaine ! Il voulait devenir une fée d'état, assez puissante pour faire revenir le corps de son frère tel qu'il était… Oh, combien de fois avait-il contemplé le ciel étoilé en rêvant de ce jour !

- N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Ne l'écoutez pas, chers lecteurs, la chaleur est mauvaise pour son cerveau : alchimiste d'état, je veux devenir ALCHIMISTE D'ETAT ! C'est quoi que ce bazar ! hurla-t-il alors que le narrateur voulait donner à son histoire une dimension un peu plus féerique.

Soudain - ah, enfin de l'action, s'exclama le petit blond - on entendit toquer à la porte. Edward jeta son tablier sur les marches les plus proches et alla ouvrir la porte. Sur le seuil de la demeure, un homme à lunette salua l'alchimiste et lui tendit une enveloppe. Edward la prit et l'ouvrit.

- Maes Hugues, pour vous servir ! Cette dépêche vient tout droit du Royaume de Central, du Roi King Bradley, clama l'homme alors que son interlocuteur palissait à vue d'œil. Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur ?

- C'est quoi, ces photos bizarres ! s'énerva l'adolescent alors qu'il découvrait des photos d'une petite fille qui serrait son ours en peluche tout contre elle.

- Elle est mignonne, n'est-ce pas ? sourit bêtement le brigadier. C'est ma fille : elle s'appelle Elyssia et fête son anniversaire auj…

- AU REVOIR !

Edward claqua la porte au nez de l'homme étrange et remit son tablier.

- Attends, attends, d'accord, rends-moi mes photos ! supplia Hugues alors qu'il tambourinait à la porte du domicile. J'ai le vrai message !

- Alors donne-le et va-t'en, ordonna Edward alors qu'il redonnait les photos au militaire en échange de la lettre.

Une fois le fauteur de trouble partit, Edward soupira et monta les escaliers en marbre pour aller porter l'enveloppe à sa belle-mère. Cette dernière entraînait ses fils à la torture, matière dans laquelle ils excellaient - surtout Envy.

- Que veux-tu ? grogna la marâtre en arrachant la lettre des mains d'Edward. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais nous déranger ! Wrath, laisse ce pauvre homme par terre, veux-tu ? Un Homunculus de la haute société doit toujours garder son sang froid !

- Oui, Mère, répondit l'enfant.

- Oh mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle que vous apporte votre frère, les enfants ! s'exclama Dante, plus sadique que jamais. Le roi Bradley du royaume de Central - un ami à moi - invite tous les jeunes gens du royaume pour un bal en l'honneur de son fils, rentré de la guerre contre le royaume d'Ishbal ! Le but de ce bal est de marier le Prince !

- Un bal ! s'étonna Edward, incrédule.

- C'est fantastique, ironisa Wrath, d'un ton monocorde.

- Attends, Wrath, mon ami Pride désire se débarrasser de son fils avant qu'il ne devienne trop dangereux et qu'il prenne le pouvoir… Il a alors pensé que vous seriez intéressé, n'est-ce pas charmant d'avoir pensé à vous ? Je suis sûre que vous ferez fureur au château !

- Pour quand est prévu ce bal, Mère ? demanda le plus jeune des Homunculus.

- Pour ce soir ! se réjouit la femme.

- Hey Fullmetal Nabot, prépare mon plus beau costume, veux-tu ? demanda Envy, souriant sadiquement.

- Ce sont tous les mêmes, maugréa l'alchimiste entre ses dents. Noir, moulant…

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre en cette occasion… s'inquiéta l'autre Homunculus. J'espère que le sang ne tachera pas mes vêtements cette fois !

- Rassure-toi, mon chéri, le noir se lave facilement grâce à l'alchimie de ton demi-frère !

- Un bal… s'amusa le blond alors qu'il retournait à ses tâches ménagères. Un bal ! C'est ridicule !

Et à ces mots, l'alchimiste transmua l'eau du sceau en eau savonneuse.

- Heureusement que je n'y suis pas convié, s'exclama Edward, seul dans l'entrée tandis que le narrateur ricanait doucement en pensant à la tournure des événements futurs. Un bal !

To Be Continued…

**Voila, c'est ainsi que le second chapitre s'achève... J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour la mise en page de ce chapitre : je ne suis pas très amie avec et son utilisation lol !**

**Si cette histoire vous a plu, alorscliquez surle petit bouton "Review" à droite s'il vous plait... Parce que comme dans tout les contes qui se respectent,ce bouton est un Prince etprendra vierien que pour vous (si si !), sous la forme d'un Roy ou d'un Edward(non je rigole mais vous pouvez essayer, ça marchera peut être un jour XD)**


	3. Ma Marraine, la fée

**_Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour lol)_**

**_Je vous remercie à nouveau pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que je suis lue ! Ma fic va être plus longue que prévue : au départ, je ne comptais faire que trois chapitres mais vu que j'ai eu plein d'idées en cours de route, je vais rester encore un peu plus longtemps sur cette fic !_**

**Tenten **Merci beaucoupbo !!! Oui, vivent les fées d'état qui sont dans ce monde pour sauver le monde, que ferions-nous sans elles !

**Andrielle 666** Ah, ça n'a pas marché ? Pourtant ça marchait avant lool ! Au prochain essai, qui sait ? XD

**Sara** Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! Voici la suite…

**Zelina56 **Oui, je suis lente à poster et j'en suis désolée… Promis, la suite j'essayerai de la poster vite (c'est à dire dans… cinq ans, rapide hein mdr)

**Norira** Voici la suite, contente que ma fic te plaise !

**Tatsuki** Pour toi non plus ça n'a pas marché… Ben zut alors, il doit y avoir un problème technique lol. !

**Chadeau **Et bien oui, ce cher Edward est Cendrillon… Nous cherchions une personne blonde aux cheveux longs… Et puis le cadre familial était parfait ! J'aurai aussi pu prendre Riza mais bon, ça aurait été moins marrant (quoique, une Cendrillon armée jusqu'au dents… Intéressant !)

**Staphyla** Rohhh mais qui ne rêve pas d'un adorable Edward, enfin ? Je comprends ta déception XD Je t'ai parfaitement comprise au passage muahahaha !!! (_Moi intérieurement_ : Après la troisième lecture quand même lol) Je vais essayer de ne pas trop changer le caractère de Roy et/ou Edward mais c'est pas gagné je pense, vu qu'ils tiennent à leur équilibre mental… Quoiqu' en les menaçant avec une meuleuse à béton… Allez, je vais insuffler de l'amouuuuur dans le cœur de ce cher Roy ! (c'est ton DESTIN, prépare-toi, Roy !!!) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite, assez tardivement hélas lol !

**Marry-Black** Oui, ce cher Roy est habillé d'un costume très chic, bleu foncé, orné de dentelle et de soie et porte des collants avec élégance… (STOP ? Commet ça stop ? Si si, il porte des collants !!!) Je vais m'arrêter là dans la description mdr !

**Kakelle **Oh ben zut, je me suis trompée de sens… La prochaine fois, je me tromperai pas, promis ! C'est à droite, pas à gauche… euh droite… ou gauche ? XD Couple, pas couple ? Même moi je l'ignore… (s'adresse à Roy et Edo sirotant un verre, tranquillement) Vous allez finir ensemble alors ? (_admire le spectacle_ : Roy et Edward s'étouffant à moitié en buvant leur verre)

**Lullaby** Oui, de la souffrance ahahahaha ! Concernant Furuba, j'ai lu cette adaptation mais je ne m'en inspire pas vraiment… (quoi que le vœu de Hana était assez original lol) L'idée, je l'ai eue comme ça, en étudiant les réécritures de Mac Beth au lycée et j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante… Sinon concernant la robe : voyons, ce cher Edward en robe, que ce serait dégradant… Tu aura ta réponse dans ce chapitre lol ! Vive Envy aussi !!!

_§§§§§§_

**Chapitre trois** : Ma Marraine, la fée.

Les yeux dans le vague, Edward détacha ses longs cheveux blonds et s'accouda à sa fenêtre. Il poussa un soupir magistral, rattacha ses cheveux en natte et se remit au travail… Quelque fois, il en avait assez de cette vie. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée mécanique à qui l'on dictait des ordres. Il avait envi de retrouver sa liberté d'antant, revoir Alphonse dont il ignorait le devenir depuis plus de cinq ans…

Edward soupira une dernière fois, se frappa le visage de ses deux mains dans le but de chasser toutes ces pensées noires et entreprit de laver le linge de son demi-frère Envy.

Je suis certain que notre jeune héros rêve, alors qu'il lave cette petite jupe moulante qui se lave uniquement à la main, surtout pas à l'alchimie à cause de sa fragilité… - pardon, je m'égare… Je suis certain - donc - que notre jeune héros rêvait de richesse, d'un mariage heureux, de strass, de paillettes, d'une vie luxueuse où il ne toucherait plus à ces horribles tâches ménagères ! Oui, Edward Elric, seize ans, un mètre soixante - plus ou moins, mystère - n'attendait qu'un signe du destin, qu'on lui vienne en aide…

- Ahhh je suis siii malheureux… J'aimerai tant que cette vie change, se lamenta Edward.

Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit !

- Je rêve de richesse, continua le blond, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange. D'une carrière réussie en tant qu'Alchimiste d'état, je rêve de combats, d'une vie d'aventure, violente et passionnée ! Hélas, je suis coincé ici, dans cette histoire sans intrigue véritablement passionnante… Qui pourrait donc me sauver ? Le narrateur peut être - au moins, il arrêterait de s'égarer du scénario d'origine et mes souffrances prendraient fin plus rapidement ? ajouta Edward, ironique, affichant un sourire mauvais tout en essorant la mini-jupe.

- Fullmetal Nabot !!! appela soudain Dante. Nous allons partir au bal… Est-ce que tout est bien prêt ?

- Ah ben enfin, c'était pas trop tôt ! Oui, tout est prêt, soupira l'alchimiste qui semblait profondément s'ennuyer.

Wrath et Envy prirent leurs habits des mains de leur demi-frère et coururent se changer, sous le regard menaçant de leur gentille maman… A leur retour, tous trois semblèrent attendre en regardant Edward, accoudé à son balai.

- Quoi ? finit par demander le blond, excédé.

- C'est que… commença Dante, l'air gênée.

- Nous sommes surpris… continua Wrath, en colère.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller ! finit tristement Envy en triturant sa jupe-short.

- …

- … ?

- Pas franchement, non, articula Edward après quelques secondes de surprise.

- … !

- Vous restez là finalement ? s'énerva l'alchimiste, tenté d'utiliser le balai qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour expulser sa belle-famille.

- Fullmetal Nabot, que tu es - une fois de plus - cruel avec nous !!! Ne veux-tu pas que nous passions une bonne soirée au château ! brailla Wrath alors que son frère aîné le consolait en lui tapotant la tête.

- Et voilà, tu fais encore pleurer ton petit frère, soupira Dante.

- Maman, chuchota Envy, à l'oreille de sa génitrice. Je m'inquiète pour notre demi-frère… Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de vouloir aller à ce bal…

- Et en quoi serait ce inquiétant ? s'étonna la mère.

- Voyons, c'est évident ! s'exclama l'aîné de cinq siècles. Il serait normal qu'à son âge, Fullmetal Nabot veuille faire de nouvelles rencontres ! Je m'inquiète pour lui : en tant que frère, il est de mon devoir de faire en sorte que mon petit frère s'épanouisse pleinement dans l'univers qui l'entoure, qu'il ait des désirs de son âge, comme se marier avec un gars riche pour nous abandonner lâchement…

- Ou alors déchiqueter une personne avec un couteau pour admirer le sang qui s'écoule sur le marbre de la salle de bal ! ajouta Wrath, tout sourire.

- Mes enfants ! s'exclama Dante, sortant un mouchoir, émue par la bonté naturelle de ses enfants.

- Ne veut-il pas porter une robe de bal, comme toutes les créatures innocentes de son âge ? Ne veut-il pas nous supplier dans le but d'aller à ce fichu bal ? Pourquoi ne nous le demande-t-il pas ! Ainsi, nous l'aurions accablé de tâches ménagères pour qu'il ne puisse venir, nous lui aurions demandé de mettre une robe convenable, nous l'aurions traité de tous les noms pour ainsi passer une agréable soirée… MAIS NON, il veut nous gâcher notre bonheur à tous !!! Ahhh la crise d'adolescence est une chose cruelle !!! monologua Envy, tandis que les deux compères approuvaient à chaque fin de phrases.

Edward, de son côté, regardait sa belle-famille philosopher sur son cas avec un certain détachement, il affichait de temps à autre un air navré, voir excédé lorsqu'il entendait les brides du discours qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer.

- C'est ta dernière chance !!! hurlèrent Wrath et Envy en cœur alors que le blond les poussait à coup de balai hors de la demeure. SUPPLIE-NOUS !!!

- PAS QUESTION !!!!!!!!! s'égosilla l'alchimiste au balai.

Edward ferma la porte à clef… Soudain, le silence… Un sourire serin s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était inscrit tout là haut qu'il irait à ce bal.

Oubliant ses mésaventures - et les éléments assez… étranges qui s'étaient déroulés lors des derniers chapitres - il se dirigea dans le jardin, dans le but de se détendre en pratiquant les arts martiaux. Bien entendu, ce n'était plus la même chose que lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec Alphonse mais il se maintenait en forme - physiquement mais surtout mentalement - grâce à des exercices quotidiens réalisés seul, dans son jardin…

Il devait être huit heure passée quand le blond acheva son entraînement intensif. Il s'assit sur un banc et écouta ce les bruits familiers de la nuit… Entouré de verdure, Edward se sentait si bien, il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec le monde qui l'entourait. D'humeur plus joyeuse, il se surprit à penser au bal et à sa belle-famille qui tentait d'assassiner le Prince - comment déjà ? Ray ?… Il était connu pour son goût plus que prononcé sur les femmes et Edward ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de tuer un pareil Prince…

- J'aimerai vraiment aller à ce bal ! s'exclama l'alchimiste, les larmes lui venant aux yeux en imaginant Wrath et Envy courir après le Prince. Rien que pour voir ce bellâtre de Prince faire son numéro !!!

- Alors pourquoi tu n'y va pas, crétin ! maugréa une voix inconnue de type féminin.

- Mais… Vous voyez bien que Niisan est tout triste, ne soyez pas trop méchante, Sensei ! répondit une petite voix qui semblait résonner.

- Qui va là ? s'écria le blond en se levant brusquement du banc sur lequel il était assis.

Il se mit en position de combat et scruta les ténèbres.

- Nous sommes gentils, nous ne te voulons aucun mal… Sinon on t'aurait déjà ligoté et kidnappé et…

Un bruit de métal ayant reçu un choc se fit entendre. La voix féminine reprit la phrase en cours :

- Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée, mon petit chéri, rassura la voix qui changeait du tout au tout. Ta famille est cruelle de t'avoir abandonné en ces lieux alors que tous les jeunes gens du royaume se trouvent au royaume de Centrale, à faire la fête… Mais rassure toi, mon tendre petit, nous allons exaucer ton vœu le plus cher en te faisant aller au bal…

- Mais je ne veux pas aller au bal, répondit l'alchimiste, étonné.

- Ah… C'est un problème, dit la petite voix métallique. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Voyons, tu dis ça parce que tu es timide et que tu n'oses pas dire à ta marraine que tu éprouves des sentiments pour le Prince… N'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout…

La voix féminine se tut, un autre bruit métallique retentit, suivit d'un cri de terreur. Edward attendit, entendant à nouveau les grillons et leur chant d'été… Le calme était revenu. Soudain, une énorme masse inconnue projetée dans les airs sortit du buisson en hurlant. Le jeune homme blond l'évita de justesse.

- Alors comme ça, on ne veut pas aller au bal ! s'énerva une silhouette plus fine qui sortait du même buisson.

L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout : devant lui se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux noir tressés. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et d'un pantalon noir.

- Non, Sensei, pitié, pas ça !!! s'écria la deuxième voix qui émanait d'une armure.

Cette armure, Edward l'avait déjà vu auparavant… Tant de fois il avait rêvé de ce moment… Cette armure, cette voix… C'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée depuis si longtemps… C'était…

- ALPHONSE !!! s'écria un Edward tout joyeux qui n'attendait pas la fin de ma description pour faire éclater toute sa joie.

Alors que l'aîné allait se jeter dans les bras du cadet, la femme au regard sévère attrapa Edward par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le sol, le maintenant à terre.

- Tu iras à ce bal !!! rugit la femme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai ! Je me moque bien de ce bal !!! Alphonse !!! Aide-moi, débarrasse-moi de ce monstre !

A ces mots, la "bonne fée" lança un regard meurtrier à Alphonse, ce qui eut pour effet de pétrifier l'armure sur place.

- Je crois… Que tu devrais y aller… Niisan… articula l'armure entre deux frissons.

- Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller…

La femme sortit - d'on ne sait où - un énorme couteau de cuisine et le planta par terre, à quelques millimètres de la tête d'Edward.

- Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire, d'accord ? minauda la fée tandis qu'elle desserrait sa prise d'Edward. Sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien ! Tu… n'as… plus… le… Choix !!!

- Oui, Chef, murmura le blond tout chamboulé tandis qu'il se relevait, ses jambes jouant des castagnettes.

- Bien, je suis la bonne fée Izumi et voici mon élève, Alphonse, qui m'a été confié par la Princesse Winry pour son apprentissage, sourit Izumi. Nous sommes ici pour réaliser ton souhait, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour toi - PAS VRAI ! - : tu vas pouvoir aller au bal pour essayer de charmer le Prince !

- … Super… répondit Edward sur un ton monocorde.

- Montre-nous ta joie !!! demanda Izumi alors qu'elle ressortait son couteau de boucher de sa tunique, une aura meurtrière se dégageant de son visage souriant.

- Wahouuuu c'est génial !!! Merci, merci, merci, Madame la fée !!! Merci, merci, ohhh merci !

La jeune femme sourit, satisfaite tandis que Edward pensait "Bon sang mais qu'est ce que je fiche ici ?! Cette femme ne doit pas être fée de formation… J'ai peur…"

- Nous allons donc accéder à ton désir… D'abord, il te faut un moyen de transport…

- Puis-je vous aider, Sensei ? demanda timidement Alphonse.

- Oui, tu vas m'être très utile même, sourit Izumi. Pour une fois…

A ces mots, elle apposa ses deux mains sur l'armure du petit frère.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites à mon frère ! Vous voulez le tuer ! Al !!! s'égosilla Edward, visiblement paniqué.

L'armure s'était étonnamment élargie et avait prit une forme arrondie, Alphonse était devenu un carrosse de métal. Il agitait ce qui restait de ses bras, à l'avant du carrosse. La tête d'Alphonse, quant à elle, se trouvait sur le toit. Un étrange spectacle s'offrait aux yeux ébahis de l'alchimiste aux yeux or.

- C'est immonde, articula Edward.

- Au moins, tu ne passeras pas inaperçu ! éluda Izumi. Je te le garantis ! Bien, il te faut de quoi tirer ton carrosse… Tu as une idée ?

- Pas vraiment, souffla le blond alors qu'il montait sur le toit du carrosse pour prendre des nouvelles de son petit frère. Ca va ?

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama soudainement la bonne fée tout en pointant du doigt trois souris avec son couteau de boucher.

- Al ! Elle va dépecer les souris pour calmer sa colère, trembla le blond alors que la fée s'approchait des trois innocentes créatures.

Elle les transforma en trois chevaux magnifiques, prêts à l'emploi. Edward soupira, soulagé - mais ce demandant de plus en plus si le métier de fée lui correspondait vraiment…

- Pour finir, il te faudrait un serviteur… Beau, avec un certain panache, fort…

Elle fit apparaître un homme musclé qui, dès son arrivée dans le jardin, enleva la chemise de son uniforme de valet pour se retrouver torse nu. Une pluie d'étoiles mauve éblouit les témoins de cet étrange événement…

- Alex Louis Armstrong, pour vous servir, Mr Elric, s'exclama l'homme moustachu. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Pour commencer, remettez cette chemise tout de suite… s'écrièrent en chœur les frère Elric.

- Je crois que mon rôle s'achève ici, soupira Izumi tandis qu'elle rangeait son couteau de boucher.

- Non, attendez, vous oubliez quelque chose !!! s'exclama Edward alors qu'il redescendait du toit du carrosse en évitant soigneusement de regarder son serviteur à l'allure louche qui remettait sa chemise, l'air déçu. Ma tenue de bal !

- Ta tenue de bal… En effet ! Que je suis tête en l'air ! Je vais arranger ça !!! s'exclama la marraine d'un air motivé. C'est le plus important !

- Je voudrais une tenue classe, le noir me va bien… Avec un manteau rouge, de belles bottes, une montre d'alchimiste d'état aussi !

Après avoir réfléchit quelques instants, Izumi apposa ses mains sur la tenue d'Edward, qui se transmua peu à peu en un tissu qui semblait de plus coûteux. Le blond sentit ses cheveux se détacher, une aura dorée l'entourait et l'éblouissait, l'empêchant d'admirer les transformations que subissaient ses vêtements…

- Et voilà le travail !!! se réjouit la bonne fée. Tu es magnifique !

En effet, le blond portait une longue robe d'une couleur rouge argentée, ornée de dentelle aux manches. Deux gants écarlates lui permettaient de cacher son automail. Ses longs cheveux or coulaient le long de son dos, retenus faiblement sur les côtés par deux rubans assortit à sa robe. Aux pieds, Edward découvrit avec -hum- enchantement deux pantoufles de verre, fruit d'un travail d'artiste.

La beauté de sa tenue laissa Edward sans voix…

- Niisan ? tenta le carrosse, pressentant à juste titre la fureur de son aîné.

- Et bien, qu'est ce que tu attends ! Mon alchimie s'arrêtera à minuit ! Dépêche-toi, va profiter de la fête !!! s'énerva Izumi. Oh, et si tu veux un supplément de temps, il faudra que tu me payes dix millions de Cenz pour une heure… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis censée être ta marraine que je dois te faire un prix sur mes tarifs ! Bon, tu y vas ?

- … Qu'est ce que… murmura Edward, profondément choqué. Ma tenue…

- Ta tenue ? répéta la jeune femme, tout sourire. Elle est magnifique, tu vas plaire au Prince, habillé de cette façon ! Pas besoin de me remercier, je sais ce que tu ressens !

- … Je… Je… Je porte… une… robe… ! bégaya l'alchimiste. Des escarpins, je suis même maquillé…

- Tout ça grâce à mon alchimie ! Tu as quelque chose à y redire peut être ? ajouta Izumi, voyant l'air absent de son filleul.

- JE SUIS UN GARCON !!!! hurla le blond, se ruant sur Izumi - plutôt en essayant de se ruer, ses pantoufles ne lui facilitant pas la tâche. Je vais vous tuer !!!

- Et alors ! Tu crois que le Prince s'intéresse aux hommes ! Il faut ruser, imbécile !!! éclata Izumi, ressortant son couteau d'on ne sait où.

- Je ne veux pas séduire le Prince Ray ! cria Edward, indigné, alors qu'il manquait de tomber à chaques instants à cause de son équilibre précaire.

- Que tu es artificiel, Ed, s'exclama Izumi. C'est le Prince Roy, pas Ray… C'est toujours comme ça avec les héroïnes de contes : si artificielles qu'elles ne se souviennent jamais du nom du Prince… J'ai travaillé pour Blanche Neige la semaine dernière et cette petite peste m'a payé une misère pour que j'envoie le Prince du royaume voisin - qu'elle avait vu trente secondes tout au plus - tout ça dans le but qu'il l'emmène loin des nains et qu'elle puisse vivre dans le luxe pour le restant de ses jours… Les contes de fée ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient…

- Je ne suis pas amoureux du Prince et je ne veux pas aller à ce bal !!! s'égosilla le blond, au bord de la crise de nerf. Mais ! Qu'est-ce que !

Izumi venait de claquer des doigts… Alex Louis Armstrong, répondant à l'appel d'Izumi, avait prit le jeune homme par la taille et l'avait placé de force dans le carrosse/armure Alphonse.

- Amuse-toi bien ! lança la marraine, retrouvant son sourire. Pas besoin de me remercier, c'est normal ! En échange, tu m'invitera souvent au château quand tu marié !!!

_To Be Continued…_

§§§§§§

**Voilà, c'est là dessus que s'achève ce chapitre… Et que diriez-vous, pour finir votre lecture sur une note positive, de prendre l'option « Review » à votre menu ? Non, non, Mademoiselle/Monsieur/Madame/Personne de sexe inconnu, les serveurs ne sont pas compris dans le supplément du Menu Review à zéro Cenz… Désolée, mais la dernière fois, on ne me les a pas rendu, vous comprenez ? C'est atteinte au travail, je vous le dis ! Ohla Madame à la table numéro quatre, on ne touche pas le Roy Mustang ! Non, le Edward Elric non n'est pas à vendre non plus, un peu de respect pour les serveurs je vous prie… Je suis désolée, je reviens, les client d'à côté sont intenables… Si vous prenez l'option Review, c'est le tit bouton à gauche !**


End file.
